Support Group
by Bellamione.luv
Summary: AU Bellatrix survives the war and Ron dies trying to protect Harry. Hermione and Bellatrix become unlikely friends and meet one day in a support group.


AU where Bellatrix survived the Wizarding War and Ron was killed protecting Harry.

Support Group:

Chapter 1

Hermione sat down in the hard red plastic chair and tried her best to blend in amongst the other members of the group. Many of them didn't think she even had the right to participate in this support group, she wasn't physically injured so they all assumed everything was fine. They couldn't have been more wrong. She looked across the faces of the other members, she saw bruises, cuts, bandages, bloody scars, amputees, broken limbs, and every other kind of physical injuries amongst her peers but she didn't have any of these. No she may not have physically been hurt but she was broken in the worst ways, her mind and her heart.

After the war Hermione had broken down, she couldn't face her friends. She knew it was wrong but she blamed them, for everything. Her parents didn't remember her and she blamed Harry, Hogwarts was destroyed and to her it was all Harry's fault.

And to add to it all, Ron was killed trying to protect him so of course she blamed Harry for it all.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a young voice, "Okay, you guys, welcome back." Remy ran the group, she was a young half-blood witch with long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had thin lips and her nose angled down slightly at the end. "Now last week we didn't get to share much so we will be doing more of that today, but I would like you all to remember that we are all feeling the same pain-" she was cut off by Hermione's grunt of disgust and eyeroll.

"I'm sorry. Is there something you would like to add?" Remy asked clearly trying her best to hide her annoyance.

"It's just that it's quite obvious we're not all feeling the same pain." Hermione pointed out.

"Please," Remy said slowly, "elaborate."

"Well I mean it's obvious we don't all feel the same pain because we are all damaged in different ways. And please don't think I'm trying to insult anyone by saying damaged, but we are. Some of us are amputees for example and I clearly don't understand that pain just like none of you can understand my pain. Because I see how you all look at me, like I don't deserve to be here because you can't see my injuries. But the truth is that even if you knew what I was going through you still wouldn't feel my pain because everyone copes and reacts differently to any given situation. So I could stand up and tell you all my story, which I will gladly do if you would like but even if you look into my mind you could never POSSIBLY understand my situation or how I am feeling. So you saying that we all feel the same pain is just redundant and useless because no one actually understands what anyone else is feeling... Ever. Even if they've been in the exact same situation themselves." Hermione concluded.

"Wow, that was really deep." A voice sounded from behind her and Hermione froze. She gripped her wand, stood from her chair and spun on her heels at lightning speed pressing the tip of her wand to the older woman's throat. "Now now, no need for such hostility." The woman laughed. Hermione's face clearly showed her rage and how much restraint it took not to kill her on the spot. She kicked her chair to the side and moved closer to the dark witch.

The rest of the support group sat in their chairs watching dumbfounded at the two witches, one looked slightly amused and the other as if she was trying not to rip the older woman limb from limb.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, her voice dangerously low. She didn't dare lower her wand or let her guard down even for a second.

"I need to talk to you," the older witch said, and Hermione was surprised that she sounded almost desperate. "Please, Hermione, it's... Important."

"OH MY GOD! IT'S BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! Quick someone call the aurors!" Remy shouted just then realizing the new arrival was. Hermione rolled her eyes and her and Bellatrix both said "it's BLACK now!" at the same time. Hermione couldn't help but defend the other woman even though she knew Bellatrix could take care of herself. The other witches and wizards quickly got up as to fight the dark witch off. "Oh bloody hell." Hermione muttered "I must be mad!" Just as the aurors started to appear Hermione grabbed Bellatrix by the waist and apparated them away.

They arrived in Hermione's new living room. It was a large house, but didn't come close to anything any pure blood owned. The living room was one of the biggest rooms in the house. It had tvs and bookshelves and she had decorated it so it displayed both magical and muggle characteristics, with moving portraits to frozen oil paintings.

"You know I figured you would agree to talk to me but I didn't count on you helping me escape the aurors." Bellatrix said.

"Yes, well I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" Hermione replied blankly. Hermione knew the other woman wasn't going to hurt her and as much as she hated it she couldn't stay mad at her for long. Bellatrix wondered over to the fireplace and picked up a small figurine from the mantle. "BELLA!" Hermione scolded as she saw the figurine in the dark witches hand. She rushed over and took it from her setting it back on the mantle. "Please don't mess with my things they're quite expensive."

Bellatrix pouted like a small child, "Well what is it anyway?"

"It's a figurine of Buddha," Hermione answered simply.

"Right because I know what that is," Bella said sarcastically. Hermione just laughed.

"I'll tell you about that another time. What is it you wanted to talk about so badly?"


End file.
